SN Jukebox: Angel
by Lucy C. Gaunt
Summary: "It's okay baby, it's all okay... Angels are watching over you." - song-fic - Dean/Mary moment


Devia passar da meia-noite, mas ele não estava se importando. Deu um gole na cerveja, recostando-se melhor no capô do Impala, os olhos verdes analisando o céu salpicado de estrelas. Não se lembrava exatamente quanto tempo havia passado, mas aquela data nunca sairia de sua cabeça. 2 de novembro de 1983. Quase 30 anos e ainda assim, não conseguiria se esquecer por nenhum dia.

Tinha apenas 4 anos naquele dia, mas lembrava-se com clareza digital todos os momentos com a mãe, como num filme. E lembrava todas as vezes que precisava de um apoio. Como se ela estivesse ao seu lado, o amparando, e era o que ainda o mantinha de pé. Apesar de não querer voltar à Lawrence, não precisaria de tanto. Só precisaria se lembrar dela o colocando para dormir, cantando _Hey, Jude_.

_A ti que me diste tu vida, tu amor y tu espacio_

**A você que me deu sua vida, seu amor e seu espaço**

_A ti que cargaste en tu vientre dolor y cansancio_

**A você que carregou em seu ventre dor e cansaço**

_A ti que peleaste con uñas y dientes_

**A você que lutou com unhas e dentes**

Tinha que agradecer à Castiel as vezes que o levara ao passado. Poder vê-la, ficar tão próximo como antes, era uma coisa inexplicável. Respirou fundo o ar gelado da madrugada e fechou os olhos por um instante. Sorriu levemente. Ela nunca tinha o deixado sozinho, como John ou Sam. Não, ela sempre estivera ao seu lado, em todos os momentos. Sentia um imenso orgulho ao saber que ela também tinha sido uma caçadora, e aquela vida que seguia tinha um peso menor depois que descobrira.

Dean Winchester reabriu os olhos, mal reparando no céu escuro à sua frente. Deu mais um gole na cerveja e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Não precisava olhar para saber quem era, com aquele toque gentil. Ainda assim, fitou a mulher ao seu lado e suspirou, sorrindo para Mary.

_Valiente en tu casa y en cualquier lugar_

**Valente em sua casa e em qualquer lugar**

_A ti rosa fresca de abril_

**A você, rosa fresca de abril**

_A ti mi fiel querubín._

**A você, meu fiel querubim.**

Sabia que era apenas, mais uma vez, uma alucinação, mas não se importava. Ficar ao lado de Mary, só aproveitando o silêncio e a presença dela, era mais do que suficiente. Deu alguns goles na cerveja, notando que ela também observava o céu, e esboçou um sorriso cansado, pousando a mão livre sobre a dela que estava em seu ombro, recostando a cabeça no ombro da mulher, escondendo o rosto entre os cabelos dourados e macios.

Não queria falar nada. Não precisava falar alguma coisa. Bastava ela estar ali, como sempre, o amparando, lhe dando forças. Sentiu as lágrimas começarem a escorrer, silenciosas, por seu rosto, mas não as reprimiu. Deixou-as correrem, aliviando a dor e o peso em seu coração por alguns instantes. Mary era um verdadeiro anjo, não como os anjos que conhecera. Se tivesse conhecido uma santa, diria que ela era sua mãe.

_A ti te dedico mis versos, mi ser, mis victorias_

**A você eu dedico meus versos, meu ser, minhas vitórias,**

_A ti mi respecto, señora, señora, señora_

**A você meu respeito, Senhora, Senhora, Senhora**

_A ti mi guerrera invencible_

**A você, minha guerreira invencível,**

_A ti luchadora incansable_

**A você, lutadora incansável,**

_A ti mi amiga constante de todas las horas._

**A você, minha amiga constante de todas as horas.**

Todas aquelas caçadas, todas as pessoas que salvou, sempre foi por ela. Cuidara de Sam porque sabia que era o que a mãe desejaria. Todas as noites, quando se deitava, ele pensava no que Mary diria, e isso deixava seu coração mais leve o suficiente para dormir em paz. Ela não precisava estar viva para saber que estava orgulhosa. Tinha que admitir: sentia raiva toda vez Sam ou John o deixava para trás, mas logo passava. Nunca estaria sozinho.

Eles poderiam dizer o que quiser. Não importava. Mary sempre esteve ao seu lado e sempre estaria. Não importava o que acontecesse, ela sempre estaria ali, cuidando dele, o protegendo da melhor forma possível, e isso era o suficiente para ajudá-lo a se levantar todos os dias.

_Tu nombre es un nombre_

**Seu nome é um nome**

_Común como las margaritas_

**Comum como as margaridas,**

_Siempre en mi boca presencia,_

**Sempre em minha boca está,**

_Constante en mi mente_

**Constante em minha mente**

- Mãe... – Suspirou.

Era tão bom estar ali, com ela, que nem parecia que todos aqueles problemas haviam existido, algum dia. Eram raros esses momentos de paz, e adorava desfrutá-los o melhor tempo possível, sem se importar se Sam estava preocupado, se estava atrás dele feito louco. Naqueles momentos, que Sam e o resto do mundo fossem para o inferno.

Sem cerimônia, aconchegou-se contra o corpo quente de Mary, como quando era pequeno, e voltou a observar o céu escuro, contando, distraidamente, as estrelas. Sentiu os afagos da mãe em seus cabelos e sorriu levemente, erguendo os olhos para fitá-la, recebendo um sorriso gentil e lindo em troca.

- Eu amo você, mãe...

_Y para no hacer tanto alarde,_

**E para não fazer tanto alarde,**

_Esa mujer de quien hablo_

**Essa mulher de quem falo,**

_Es linda mi amiga gaviota_

**É minha linda amiga gaivota,**

_Su nombre es mi madre._

**Seu nome é minha mãe.**

- Eu também amo você, meu anjo.

- O que eu devo fazer? – Dean suspirou, enrolando delicadamente os dedos entre os cabelos da mãe, sentindo as lágrimas voltar a escorrer por seu rosto. – Eu estou com tanto medo... De estar errado.

- Você sempre confiou em si mesmo. O que aconteceu, meu anjo?

- Experiências ruins. – O loiro sorriu entre o choro. Sabia que a mãe conhecia tudo o que passara no inferno, mas não queria se lembrar. Respirou fundo, permitindo que ela enxugasse as lágrimas de seu rosto. – Tenho medo. Mas... – E sorriu para a loira. – A senhora está aqui comigo, sempre... É isso o que importa pra mim.

_A ti te dedico mis versos, mi ser, mis victorias_

**A você eu dedico meus versos, meu ser, minhas vitórias,**

_A ti mi respeto señora, señora, señora_

**A você, meu respeito Senhora, Senhora, Senhora**

_Y para no hacer tanto alarde, (tanto alarde)_

**E para não fazer tanto alarde, (tanto alarde)**

- Não se esqueça de Sam. – Mary lembrou-o. Dean acabou soltando um resmungo baixo e suspirou, voltando a fitar o céu escuro.

- Ele não é o mesmo Sammy de antes, mamãe. E é dele que eu tenho medo.

Sabia que nunca diria aquilo para o irmão, mas não era Sam que estava ali com ele. Era sua mãe, em quem podia confiar a sua vida. Esboçou um sorriso triste e respirou fundo, voltando a se sentar no capô do Impala melhor, apenas repousando a cabeça no ombro da loira, sentindo os afagos da mãe em seus cabelos, assim como os dela faziam cócegas em seu rosto. Sorriu levemente e ergueu os olhos para o céu ao ouvir um trovão cortar o ar.

_Esa mujer de quien hablo (de quien hablo)_

**Essa mulher de quem falo (de quem falo)**

_Es linda mi amiga gaviota,_

**É minha linda amiga gaivota,**

_Su nombre es mi madre_

**Seu nome é minha mãe.**

As primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair sobre ele, e Dean respirou fundo, não se importando. Sentiu um afago em seu rosto e se ergueu para fitar a mãe, sorrindo tristemente. Recebeu um beijo longo e quente na testa e teve que sorrir abertamente dessa vez. Não importava que, mais uma vez, Mary sumisse, mas não se sentia sozinho. Sabia que apenas não a estava vendo. Ela sempre estaria ali.

Era a sua mãe. Nunca o abandonaria.

_(Mi madre, mi madre, mi madre,_

**(Minha mãe, minha mãe, minha mãe,**

_mi madre, mi madre, mi madre)_

**minha mãe, minha mãe, minha mãe...)**

Não importava como, quando ou onde. Sempre estaria seguro, pois tinha sua mãe, seu verdadeiro anjo, do seu lado.

"_It's okay baby, it's all okay... Angels are watching over you."_


End file.
